<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lovestruck by caprjcious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416280">Lovestruck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprjcious/pseuds/caprjcious'>caprjcious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1800s lesbians, Cute, F/F, First Meetings, I wrote this months ago, Love at First Sight, Young Love, but i never got the courage to actually post this, so here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:34:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprjcious/pseuds/caprjcious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The day when Joesphine met her Gertrude.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Josephine Barry/Gertrude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lovestruck</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josephine Barry always felt different. She wore extravagant dresses and beautiful accessories yet she still felt strange inside. She couldn’t fathom what it could be. As if she was a shining apple on the outside but rotten beneath the surface. She didn’t tell anyone this. </p><p>Josephine was living in Paris. She was forcibly attending a prestigious school that taught girls to become “women”. She hated it. The girls were dull and selfish and didn’t like her. She was all alone. She mostly occupied her free time with books. It was her escape from reality and dream of what could be. If she could ever escape her nightmare. </p><p>It was a Saturday afternoon when her future was decided. Josephine was browsing a section in a small bookstore in Paris when she stumbled upon a book that looked interesting. She was reading the first page of the book when she heard the soft voice of a woman. </p><p>“You shouldn’t read that,” Josephine shot up her head to stare at the owner of the voice. “The main character dies tragically and I could not read the book after that. It was so tedious,” </p><p>She stared at the woman’s features. She had gorgeous blonde hair pulled up tightly up her head. The woman was dressed in a simple but elegant dark dress with a top hat. The woman in her eyes looked like an angel. Her breath hitched for a second and her stomach was filled with butterflies. </p><p>She tried to think of something interesting to say but all she muttered was “Oh,” Josephine glared at her for a few seconds not knowing what to say at all. She was shocked by what she was feeling even though she’s felt it many times before with other girls. </p><p>It wasn’t awkward. More like welcoming. As if the other woman was feeling the same way. She flashed a happy smile at her. Josephine couldn’t help but give a smile back at her. </p><p>That moment was gone as soon as it was there. “I’m Josephine,” </p><p>“What a beautiful name,” she said, sweetly. “I’m Gertrude,”  </p><p>Gertrude offered her hand to hold and Josephine did. It felt nice. She was thankful her hands were in gloves because her hands were sweating so much. Their hands let go after a few seconds. </p><p>Josephine didn’t want her to leave so she asked a question. “Are there- any books that you would recommend?” she said, nervously. Her composure was tightly holding herself but her eyes didn’t leave Gertrude’s face.  </p><p>“I have a few in mind, but first what do you like? I can’t recommend a book without knowing a person,” Gertrude chuckled and she joined in. Josephine felt like she finally found herself.</p><p>“I usually like a mystery but right now I'm interested in romance,” She stated.</p><p>“I know just the right book,” Gertrude calmly replied. She led the way to the romance section with a smile and Josephine followed her with a large smile. </p><p>It was the first time that she smiled, laughed, and felt like that. She was always forced to smile growing up for photos and to please the eyes of others, but that smile was the first of many more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it! I wrote this months ago and posted this on my twitter. It didn't get that much attention there so I was insecure. I was looking through my google docs and I decided to post it! Weirdly, I wrote this before COVID happened and it feels like years ago. Bye</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>